This invention relates to a device for the retention of various sized containers while being refilled with waste or other types of liquids. Waste products from motor vehicles can no longer be merely disposed of by draining on the ground and because of various regulations require disposal in containers for recycling of the product such as oil. Changing oil or changing the fluid in a radiator in a motor vehicle has always been a messy job however due to the prohibitions on disposal it has become substantially worse. Now individuals are required to put the used or waste product into some type of container in order to be able to take the waste to a proper disposal site. This has created a substantial mess in the past trying to pour the waste product back into some container for transport. For example, the plastic oil containers when empty are extremely light and are easily knocked over and are troublesome when trying to put any type of liquid back into the container. Most of the time the container requires someone to hold it while the waste product is being poured into it. This in many cased necessitates two people to do the job and the individual holding the container many times ends up with the waste product all over his hands or even on his clothes. There are various funnel devices to attempt to remedy the problem, some which only dispense a specified volume, some which have shut off devices to stop the flow of liquid when the container gets full such as shown in Epperson, U.S. Pat. No. 820,353, Heimgartner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,756, Gillette, U.S. Pat. No. 1,290,968, Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 953,065, Conlon U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,488, and a more recent device shown by Strange in U.S. Pat. No. B1 4,332,282 for returning crankcase oil to oil cans which have just been emptied of new oil. Strange suggests that his device must have legs otherwise naturally someone is going to have to hold the container while it is draining. Filling an emptied plastic oil bottle,(which come in various shaped quart sizes) a anti-freeze gallon jug, or an empty milk bottle is difficult to do with out the mess of accidently tipping the container over unless someone is assisting during the refilling process. More than likely a person is not going to have someone there to help in changing the oil just to have them hold the container to refill it with the waste material and even if they do, then who has to get messy is always an interesting discussion. Although no device will preclude an individual from getting their hands dirty, the present invention provides a device which solves the time old problem of getting the waste material back into a container for transport to a disposal site without having a mess all over the garage, backyard or another individual. The present invention is economical, light weight, and generally eliminates the mess incurred when refilling a container. The objects stated above and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a container restraining device comprising a receptacle having a raised platform, with a plurality of peg receptacles capable of receiving a plurality of pegs for restraining a container thereon, having a trough surrounding the raised platform with a outer portion of the trough extending vertically above the raised platform preventing any spilled material from running over on to the floor or other unwanted area and retaining the spillage within the trough which can then be poured back into the container being used to fill the container being refilled. For example, plastic oil containers come in various sizes, such as the round Quaker State.RTM., the rectangular Pennzoil.RTM., and the nearly square Castrol.RTM. bottles. Most of the anti-freeze containers are the same shape as are most of the gallon milk jugs. However each pose a similar problem when trying to refill them, they are light and easily tip over. The within device eliminates this by securing each of the different bottles on to the raised platform by placing a plurality of pegs at different positions on the raised platform in the peg receptacles and thus preventing the bottle from tipping over and dumping the contents. Each different shaped bottle is secured using a different group of peg receptacles.